Aunt Grandma
Aunt Grandma (real name: Priscilla Jones) is the main antagonist in the children's cartoon "Uncle Grandpa". She is Uncle Grandpa's arch nemesis. She was voiced by Lena Headey, who also played Cersei Lannister on the television adaptation of A Game of Thrones, Morgana in '' Trollhunters and Ma-Ma in ''Dredd. Backstory When she was a kid, Uncle Grandpa (also a kid at that time) recklessly ruined her science fair project. Rather than actually help her, he took her on an adventure that she rendered pointless which gave her no time to actually work on her project and she ended up not getting first place in the science fair like she wanted. Episode Appearances *In the episode "Aunt Grandma", she served as the titular antagonist and was her debut, she making Uncle Grandpa feel useless, until he helps a kid, much to Aunt Grandma's dismay, she then tells why became Aunt Grandma, she and Uncle Grandpa eventually fight and she takes of his mustache (which later grows back), after this, Mr. Gus was sure that "we haven't seen the last of Aunt Grandma". *In the episode "Uncle Grandpa Retires", she returned as one of the racers in the Big Fat Race driving her Convertible Cruiser. During the race, she laces the street with thumb tracks in front of Uncle Grandpa's RV (which she ended up successfully dodging with the help of Tiny Miracle). *In the episode "Nacho Cheese", she made a cameo appearance as she was pictured. *In the episode "The Return of Aunt Grandma", she was convincing Uncle Grandpa's gang to come work for her at Aunt Grandma Industries, she had a trick up her sleeve and pulls out a disc of a video showing Uncle Grandpa falsely saying rude comments about the guys while talking to himself in the mirror, meaning that the guys went to work for her. She then tells him he’s finished. She even begins to plan ways to take over the world. But when Mr. Gus points out the familiar quotes, she presses a button, presumably used to shut it down as he begins to catch on. When she’s exposed, she is rather impressed that he’s smarter than she thought. Then the gang turns against her now knowing the truth. She berates tiger for her language lightly, but accepts that she is what they called her, and with or without their help, she’ll complete her goals(although if they knew,there was no way the gang would help her). She then summons her trusted robot army to destroy her traitorous ex-workers along with Uncle Grandpa. When they are destroyed, she gets her remote blasted away. She tries to escape but is taken down by Frankenstein. She tries to tell The that it isn’t over, but gets a sock in her mouth. Unfortunately she escapes incarceration while one of her robots is arrested. *In the episode "Anger Management", she starts causing trouble for Uncle Grandpa and making her own TV show called "Aunt Grandma". But it backfires when he learns to calm himself down and erases her instead. *In the episode "Uncle Grandpa: The High School Years", she made a minor appearance as the librarian and Uncle Grandpa starts making noise, she eventually sends him out of the library. Trivia *Despite being the main antagonist, she only appeared in 6 episodes, the third was a cameo. *Her accent is British. *She's the overall main antagonist because she is Uncle Grandpa's arch-nemesis and is more of the direct threat to him. Gallery Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Female Category:Vengeful Category:Trickster Category:Mastermind Category:Archenemy Category:Wrathful Category:Comedy Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Category:Evil Creator Category:Power Hungry Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Incriminators Category:Arrogant Category:Scapegoat Category:Saboteurs Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Rivals Category:Deceased Category:Related to Hero Category:Revived Category:Big Bads Category:Obsessed